


Etsy Mom

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [67]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bickering, Community: femslash100, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Humor, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “It’s not…exactly the décor I would choose."





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: Quinn/Rachel - Happiness is....

Rachel comes home from rehearsal to see a hand-painted wood sign above their sofa that reads _Happiness Is…_ in white, curlicue script, and is immediately unimpressed. “It’s not… _exactly_ the décor I would choose,” she says to Quinn, choosing her words carefully. “But I certainly appreciate the art of it.”

Quinn rolls her eyes. “If I recall correctly, you _did_ tell me that I could choose the living room décor if you got the bedroom.” She motions towards the sign. “And this is what I chose.”

“I mean, I don’t _hate_ it,” Rachel says. She suppresses a smile, knowing how to push her wife’s buttons. “I just never thought you’d be the suburban housewife who decorates with vague inspirational quotes.”

“ _Rachel Berry_ ,” Quinn whines, slapping Rachel on the arm. They both laugh, the tension of the moment broken, and Rachel wraps her arms around Quinn—as much as she can with Quinn’s pregnant belly between them. “I think it’s sweet.”

Rachel nods, still looking at the sign. “I just don’t need to finish that sentence anymore. The answer is right here.” She kisses Quinn’s cheek, holding her close.

Quinn hums in response, leaning into Rachel’s touch. “I like the reminder.”


End file.
